


【授翻】【KBKB】前程似锦

by Amairingo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Money, Raihan the Sugar Daddy in Training
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 在丹帝的失败之后，奇巴纳对于必将考虑的目标和未来感到有些迷失方向。幸运的是，卡芜的出现将他引上了一条出乎意料的感情路线。
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 19





	1. 早餐

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the bright way round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723934) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 作者留言： 别看我
> 
> 译者：为了阅读顺畅，角色名、地名以及宝可梦的译名均依照官方简体中文版进行了本土化。人物对话有强行本土化的意味。

成为新冠军光鲜的背后还有着许多的工作要做：文书，管理层更替，一个接一个的电话。采访以及新闻发布会。巡视以及会议。一切行程都将放缓一阵，因此大部分道馆挑战着的数量都将大打折扣。这就意味着休停期，以及闲暇的空余时段。

那最后一晚之后，奇巴纳在竞技场周围徘徊许久，那一晚改变了一切。在新冠军被一群群想要从加勒尓的新面孔身上挖出一点新闻的粉丝和媒体簇拥着离开后；在小霍普紧跟着她，为他的朋友以及劲敌而兴奋之时，他发现了丹帝。丹帝悄悄离开，冷静地前往了更衣室。

“有点失望，那不是我，”奇巴纳轻声说道，在他们一同走下空旷的走廊时跟上了丹帝的步伐。丹帝看上去并没有奇巴纳想象的那样失落，假如输了的是他自己的话。

这并不意味着那个人会是他——而现在也没可能是他。

丹帝再不是冠军了，对于奇巴纳来说，打败丹帝几乎和成为冠军同样重要。他还没做好仔细思考他将如何应对这一切的准备，至少不是在主席以及闇夜那些事发生之后。正确地消化失败一直以来都是奇巴纳所擅长的事，然而这一次一切都不同了；这是一个被阻止的梦想，被推下悬崖的渴望。他需要不少努力来习惯这一切，而奇巴纳绝不是能轻易改变自己所选的道路的男人。这也是为什么他这样喜欢龙，只因他们如此相似。

“抱歉…”丹帝冲他笑起来。一个真正的微笑，并不为失败所撼动。“如果你想的话，我们随时都还能对战。”

_你是怎么做到的？_ 他这样想着。他甚至感觉有些嫉妒，即便当涉及到丹帝时那感觉已经不再新鲜。 _是我的话现在就已经是个废人了。_

如果是奇巴纳的话，他可能会从容地输掉…随后一个人藏起来，当众人目光从他身上挪开时自己舔舐那些他自尊的伤口，日复一日。

他也这么说了，随后丹帝笑了起来。

“这一天迟早要来的，”他说道，耸了耸肩。他没有穿披风，那披风此时正被他像一条普通的毛巾一样夹在腋下，就好像那不是他这么多年作为冠军的标志形象的一部分一样。奇巴纳很好奇，在这之后那会不会被好好收在他衣柜的深处。“没人会永远当冠军的。就连我也不会。”

“不过，我以为你会再坚持的久一点的。”

_放轻松，你，_ 他告诫着自己，咬着口腔的内侧。 _别酸了，他都不会_ 。

“现在，可先别把我排除在外啊！”丹帝说着，打开了门。所有人都在竞技场里参加着这场盛宴，而因此更衣室十分空旷，只有他们的声音。这几乎有些太多了，如此清晰地听到那些对话，如此响亮——谈论着结局，就好像奇巴纳自己那时也并没在意的那样，对战比他想象的还要一边倒。直到看到丹帝开始接近失败时，他才意识到这一点，他正缓慢却肯定地，输给那个从无名之地来的乡下小孩，那个无人预料之人。奇巴纳被击败是一方面，可看到同样的事发生在了他的宿敌身上又是另一码事。

丹帝在转向他之前将斗篷挂在了长凳上。“无论失去冠军头衔之后的生活会怎样——可别觉得我不会让每一刻都过得和我拥有头衔时一样好。我还没有结束，你也不该。”

他双手拍了拍奇巴纳的肩膀，并不为身高差距所阻挠。他微笑着，强烈而夺目，而此时奇巴纳也冷静了下来说道，“那就好好利用吧。”

*

奇巴纳拍了一张随意的自拍：他们两个人肩并肩站在镜子前对着相机竖起拇指，随后他们便分道扬镳。奇巴纳给它配上了一个成熟的人会说的关于一个纪元的结束的话语，恭喜新的冠军，还有一些给丹帝的鼓励；打上了有关人士的标签，井号充满了整个推文，然后在将手机洛托姆放进口袋拉起拉链之后把这事忘得一干二净。

之后，他的公关和道馆管理员给他发来短信说他有了一些空余时间——所有的馆主都有，大概几周。就连辽太，玲娜和瞳美都免除了训练，所以这段时间他真的没什么事可做了；“ _就把这当做是休假，_ ”他们说道，即便他已经很久没有放过假了。“ _这之后道馆会很忙的。_ ”

新冠军——还是个孩子，因此——所有人都会想要拍他们的照片。奇巴纳很明白这些套路。

第二天早上，他在竞技场附近的咖啡厅里碰到了来吃早餐的卡芜，他正独自一人坐在外面的露台。因为没有穿着平常的服装，奇巴纳几乎没注意到他。取而代之的是一件老旧的红色保罗衫挂在身上，配上毫无特征的黑色运动短裤——普通，没什么大牌。和他联盟赞助的，卓越品质，防火的馆主服饰相比简直是天壤之别。奇巴纳看到他赤裸的手臂有些吃惊，通常它们都被隐藏在抗压衣之下。有事他会忘记不是所有人都会穿常服上班的；奇巴纳的汗衫都是私人订制的设计，花销几乎能赶上整个服装店目录——他怎么能 _不_ 呢？

“等等，”奇巴纳说道，唤出手机洛托姆然后溜到对方身边。他确保自己蹲下来找到一个完美的角度，他的手机咔嚓一声留下了一张自拍。“完美。”

卡芜毫无反应，喝了一口手中的咖啡。

“我觉得我从没见过你穿便装，”奇巴纳说道，总之解释了一下。他喜欢卡芜——作为一个老男人，他比很多年龄仅是他一半的训练家都更有热情和动力——所以他会随时抓住每一个和他说话的机会。“别告诉我你要退休了。”

“不会的，”卡芜说道。他伸出手去拉开了身旁的椅子，奇巴纳接受了邀请，坐了下来。

他和屋里的一个服务员四目相对，随后她兴高采烈地从屋里走出来。他们做了粉丝见面那一套，他在纸巾上签下名字，为她的主页拍上一张合影，随后她给他点了单，迅速地走向了厨房。他希望她发推的时候能标注他。

“机擎市的道馆也关门了，对吧？”

卡芜点了点头，用纸巾轻轻沾着嘴角然后又抿了一口咖啡。他点了标准的早点套餐——毫无多余累赘的装饰——在奇巴纳来之前已经吃完了一半。他的咖啡是纯黑的；没加奶，没加糖，没意思。奇巴纳真的很想抓起一个糖包在他面前晃一晃，告诉他过得有情调点。

“不过我很快也要回机擎市了，”卡芜说道。“不能浪费时间。”

“得了吧，”奇巴纳。“你不是每天都会来拳关市的。多享受一下景色嘛！”

“我已经来过很多次了。”

“我打赌，都是为了公事。”

“是？”

“所以放松些。有点生活嘛。”

卡芜抬了抬一边他那那严肃的眉毛。“上一次 _你_ ‘放松’是多久之前了？”

他正中靶心。只有特定的一些人才能成为一位好的道馆馆主，比如那种即便生活所需也永远不知道怎么放松的人。奇巴纳也不例外：成为馆主，稳坐那个很多人花费一生追寻却连边都挨不着的位置需要很多的努力。没有苦劳哪来的荣誉；如果一个人不愿做出牺牲，不合适的人很快便会被消耗殆尽。对于不是那块料的人来说或许会是条孤独的道路，而奇巴纳已经听够了他那一部分的恐怖故事——支离破碎的婚姻，几乎不了解他们孩子的父母。懦夫绝不可能成为领袖。

然而，当奇巴纳看到那老男人无味的咖啡和平淡的早餐时，他难以抑制的想要背弃刚刚所说的一切，就一小会。

“上一次我放松是什么时候？”他重复了一边，假装思考着。“嗯…那现在如何？”

服务员走了出来，端着他的点单，小心地放在了桌上——一份特供拳关活力早餐套餐。他的盘子是卡芜的两倍大，而他看到卡芜脸上震惊的表情时感到自己笑了起来。

最后的点缀是装在高杯中的大份加奶冰咖啡，里面戳着一根颜色亮丽的吸管。

“这完美的诠释了你的大小…”卡芜低语到。“看来龙属性训练家吃起来也像条龙。”

奇巴纳在他的煎薄饼上淋了些糖浆，说道，“决不能以一顿无聊的早餐开始我的一天。可能会倒霉运。”

卡芜轻笑起来，再次拿起他的叉子开始吃他剩下的鸡蛋，奇巴纳在开始吃饭前又看了看短信。有那么一段时间他们一言不发，奇巴纳不得不说感觉还不错。他是个话很多的人，永远被话多的人们环绕；卡芜的安静却有种不一样的感觉。或许是因为他们还处在闇夜失败的余韵之中，而又或许奇巴纳还迷失在失去了丹帝为旗标的大海上，可现在他发现自己比起其他任何事，他更需要一些宁静和平和。一个不再感觉随时火烧火燎的喘息机会。他有些过于沉浸于这些天的激情之中，他的内心早已为此绷的太紧了。

他再次拿出了手机，回复了三条短信然后划了划几个应用。奇巴纳很感激高科技，因为如果他必须随时与自己的思绪独处的话他可能就要疯掉了。

他们都大致吃完了早餐时，卡芜发问道，“现在丹帝不再是冠军了，你准备做什么？”

这是个很大胆的问题。全世界都知道奇巴纳的目标就是从丹帝手上夺取冠军之位——他对此毫无掩饰——可不知为何被一位馆主同僚如此直接地问起感觉却有些私密，更何况他还对此一无所知。

奇巴纳的拇指敲着杯子，看着凝结的水珠沿着塑料滑下。

“我不知道。”

在更衣室里时他无法对丹帝这样承认，而对卡芜可以。卡芜跟他还没有熟知到能够理解那些话语到底有多么的沉重，它们脱口而出之时在他口中留下怎样的苦涩。

很长一段时间卡芜都没有说话。他只是就那样看着奇巴纳，以那种长辈通常看向年轻人的眼神，那种他们已经在刹那之间活过了漫长的年岁，将日积月累的智慧和经验汇聚于舌尖的眼神。奇巴纳等待着，而肯定地，卡芜终于再次开口。

“你走到今天这一步不是因为丹帝，”他说道。“重新围绕新的目标塑造自己还为时不晚。”

奇巴纳用叉子玩着他盘子里的吐司边。

“这我还真不知道，卡芜先生，”他喃喃道，“一切都是围绕着丹帝塑造的，这么久了，我不确定自己还能不能再改变了。”

奇巴纳一直为他清晰的前景而自豪。他从未有过一丝犹豫来承认丹帝占据了他人生目标的中心，而他也从未在处理实现目标过程中自己的短处上碰壁。而现在，他得承认，没了丹帝远在地平线的背影，奇巴纳不太清楚他究竟该追寻什么以保证自己继续前进。

他不确定自己有没有可能打败新上位的那孩子，而即便他做到了——他也不确定不管怎样，不是丹帝的话那还有没有如此重要。现在成为冠军已经不一样了。

卡芜摇了摇头——只是轻轻地。这个人，他并不是一个很极端的人。

“你还年轻，”他说道。“你很快就会重拾自我的。”

“你还没 _那么_ 老，你知道吗。”奇巴纳轻声说道。他突然有一阵冲动想要掏出手机来拍下卡芜脸上那个小小地，有些惆怅的微笑。“你的头发什么的还都在。把你那些大智慧留到你要用助行架的时候吧，那时候我可能就会听了。”

“哈！”

卡芜伸向口袋掏出钱包，而奇巴纳看到面前的男人还在用真正的钞票时笑了起来。

“不用麻烦了，”奇巴纳说道。“我早前已经付过了。”

“嗯？”

他点了点洛托姆，小家伙眩晕地交换着。“用应用支付。算我的了。”

卡芜叹了口气。“你不必这样的。”

“没关系。”

“如果非要说，也该是我请你，”卡芜低声说道，看向他的钱包。“像你这样的年轻人不应给请一个老头吃早餐的。”

“谁说的？”奇巴纳笑道。“我想请谁吃早餐就请谁。”

他曾因为自负而被指责过，而他也知道他无法反驳这一点——尤其是看到卡芜露出的困扰的神情。那景象让他心中充满了满足，而他得意地喝了一口自己的饮料。不知悔改，一向如此。

“好吧，”卡芜收起钱包开始站起身来。“谢谢你的早餐。下次我会提前付的。”

“你当然可以试试，”奇巴纳也站起身来，随后他们走出了餐厅。他向那个服务生挥手道别，尽量保证自己步幅缩小这样就可以和卡芜保持一致，而卡芜则难得放松了一次，而不是通常他小跑着的样子。他想着卡芜，在此之上，当他不在道馆里时与周围显得格格不入。过于像一位 _他并不是_ 的毫无特征的普通市民。

他们沿街走向竞技场，最终，那里总是在呼唤着像他们这样的人。

“你什么时候要离开拳关市？”奇巴纳问道。

“一两天之内吧。”卡芜说道。他走路的时候目视前方，双手插在口袋里，而奇巴纳则一直摆弄着他的手机。偷偷地，他歪了歪相机的镜头拍下了另一张照片——俯视角度，拍到了卡芜那像盐和胡椒一样的头顶和看起来很结实的肩膀。以及因为拳关市炎热夏季的清晨而在他后颈布上的一层薄汗。卡芜毫无反应；或许他只是专注于走路，或许他已经习惯于完全无视奇巴纳强迫式的拍照。

“你走之前我们应该再聚一聚，”奇巴纳说道，这一次放开了手机让它绕着他们悬浮，而不是塞回口袋。或许他还要再拍几张他们两个的合影然后发出去。除了团队合影之外，他的主页上有过他和卡芜的照片吗？大概没有，现在他开始考虑了。

“当然。”

他们在大厅停下——卡芜需要去为了其他城市来访的道馆馆主而预留的访客办公室处理一些文书，而奇巴纳正处在一种需要消耗一些能量的状态。他想自己大概可以训练一阵，即便是严格上来说她正在休假。不过这不重要，没人会跟他说他不能用自己的道馆。

可这样今天他们一同相处的时间就结束了，奇巴纳咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

“聊得愉快，”他说着，向下看向卡芜的脸。一如既往的严肃——却又有些放松。“我很高兴。”

_下一次我要给他点餐，_ 他想着。 _点好东西_ 。

比他们在咖啡厅喝到的更好的咖啡，这是必须的，如果他执意要清咖啡的话。

“我也一样，”卡芜说道。他甚至露出了一个小小的微笑。“再见咯。”

他转身走向大厅。公事公办。毫不复杂。

在他身后，奇巴纳说道：“之后再见。”


	2. 名望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我老天？机擎市第一人的小小休憩？！”  
> #加勒尓联盟 #机擎市 #卡芜 #火系道馆 #奇巴纳 #拳关市 #拳关咖啡 #馆主小队 #加勒尓馆主 #加勒尓战队 #早餐 #轻松一刻* #加勒尓男子 #加勒尓照片墙* #加勒尓之子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译：总觉得哪里有违和感，想了半天才发现，没有卡芜桑和奇巴纳君这种称呼体感大打折扣嘛！！所以到底要不要加上呢…

奇巴纳发布了他和卡芜在咖啡厅拍的自拍。

第二天他再看的时候，突然意识到他并没有把对方的账号贴在照片的任何位置上——不过那不重要，因为有次他的确好奇地在网上搜了搜卡芜的踪影，结果发现卡芜根本 _没有_ 任何社媒账号。每个重要网站上都有他的官方账号，当然了，由联盟的宣传部门一手管理，可里面一条推文也没有，连任何社媒管理实习生在背后操作的影子都没有，实在令人困惑。

然而，奇巴纳还是十分遵守网络礼仪地标注了卡芜，照片正框住卡芜僵硬的毫无笑容的脸。他正端着咖啡准备喝进嘴里，奇巴纳挤了过来。奇巴纳自己占据了画面的大部分，无论他是不是有意的，这事时常发生——洛托姆的习惯，永远会把自己的主人优先于其他任何人。奇巴纳在心里记下之后要好好训练一下它；昨天他为数不多给卡芜拍的好照片都是他自己拍的。

昨晚他考虑过要不要上传一张那些照片，然而——这样做可能有些太过越线。毕竟卡芜对这一切都一无所知。

奇巴纳今天在阁楼里简单而又迅速地自己做了早餐。想要出门的欲望十分强烈，然而他必须要赶在冰箱里的东西腐烂之前赶紧清理掉，以免他的清洁工又对他指指点点。奇巴纳刚刚淋浴出来只穿着短裤，瘫在了他的沙发上看向了落地窗外的景象，懒散地咀嚼着他烧焦了一半的香肠，看着早晨的阳光洒满整个拳关市商业街区的屋顶。电视机开着当做背景音，可他一点也没在听。

如果这是普通的一周，这时候他就要为早上的训练做准备了，而道馆现在关门——严格上来说——为了昨天维护督查突然到访而关门——他突然面临着一天的空闲而且完全不知道该做什么。他的公关告诉他要有耐心，因为现在大多数媒体都忙着巴结新冠军，这一阵根本没空理其他的联盟成员。这就意味着在他等待媒体们发疯的这一段时间里没有预约，也没有公务要处理。

这才没过两天他就已经坐立不安了。

洛托姆震动起来，屏幕因为来电而亮起。那是他给公关那塞壬之歌一般的喊叫设置的专用铃声，奇巴纳在铃响第三声的时候就快速地接了起来。

“怎么？”

“把你今晚的行程空出来，”她说道，听起来就像是她没有管理者他每一天从早到晚的日程一样。

“你终于要跟我出去约会了吗？”他把电视机的音量调小了些。“真棒！不过要记着我酒量很差，聊天更差。”

“行了，”她生气道。“是联盟为新冠军举行的欢迎派对，所有人都要正装出席。媒体也都会来。我之前给你的西装还在吗？”

他做了个鬼脸。“呃…可能在哪。”

“所以，不在了。”

“…不在了。”

她呻吟一声。“我就知道。”

一阵寂静之中他可以听到她在摆弄她的手机，用手指敲击着屏幕。他等了半分钟，在日历上标了一大堆提醒。

“这么短时间之内根本没法找裁缝了——”她比奇巴纳听起来还要沮丧。“不过我们必须得做到。我跟你预约了商店街的阿尼娅；我本来应该自己去的，不过出了点事，直到派对开始我都很忙。你能搞定吗？”

他笑了起来。“你知道我能搞定任何——”

“行吧。别迟到了。”

她挂掉了电话，奇巴纳叹了口气。他实在很讨厌正装活动，因为西装让人感觉很僵硬，而穿着西装的人通常更僵硬。小的时候他从没想象过作为道馆馆主的生活竟然是这样。他 总觉得他的生活将充满了宝可梦战斗和训练，为了接下来更大的挑战而活。充满着肾上腺素悠长的余韵和胜利的欣快，而不是被管理层带来的无尽干旱所困。

洛托姆响了起来，奇巴纳示意它过来翻回了加勒尓照片墙的页面看着涌进他推文的一条条回复。

@MizzGraveRobbah _我就知道卡芜先生那体恤衫底下藏着好东西_

、他很高兴看到评论可以说出他奇巴纳不被允许说出的话——除非他想让他的公关给他屁股上再开一个洞*——他当然也注意到了。他再一次查看着昨天拍下的照片，感叹着卡芜一直穿着那些压力衣和T恤真是可惜。他完全可以多表现表现自己，对于一个老男人来说他身材绝对棒极了。

他给@MizzGraveRobbah 的评论点了个赞，然后挥走洛托姆这样他就能站起身来去把盘子放进水池里。这么久以来头一次他的日程表有了一段空档，直到傍晚无事可做；选择之多，他想着，实在令人无从下手。当只有战斗的时候生活是如此简单。

“你觉得今天会怎样呢？”他问着洛托姆。

手机洛托姆嗡嗡地飞过他冲向了电视，那里正播放着拳关市市区的景象：商场，无数的咖啡店，时装店，披萨店。无数的选择，奇巴纳感到自己目不暇接。

他的第一选择绝对是去竞技场训练。第二选择也是，第三选择同样。

“我无聊吗？”他惆怅地问着洛托姆。

手机跳了回来，他发誓那家伙尴尬地叫了一声。

“我的天，”奇巴纳说道。“我超 _无聊_ 。”

@Peak-Achoo 你们觉得奇巴纳会再跟新冠军打一次吗？

@CrystalGOAT 港真，被打败一次干嘛还再来一次

看都不用看奇巴纳就知道现在他的收件箱里肯定有一大堆从公关那发来的紧急邮件；大多数是采访的准备，还有一些关于如何消化现状的建议。还有没人会看的公关文件。每个馆主都会收到，可奇巴纳一直以来都是关于争夺冠军有最大发言权的那个，因此，所有目光，当离开了新冠军之后，自然便会落在他身上：他会继续争取吗，即便丹帝不再阻挡在前？他对于这个新的展开作何感想？

奇巴纳敲着手机的边缘，没什么特定的节奏。在咖啡厅外，不断增加的人流示意着高峰期的到来。

他依旧想要，他这么觉得。同他想要下一餐的甜点以及运动时候放上最爱的那首歌一样想要。那是他的一部分——永远是——可那一部分不再 _热烈_ ，也不在步步紧逼直到他只是想想就觉得呼吸困难。那种渴望在丹帝卸任之后便消失殆尽。

可那绝不是能令人满意的大幅。人们不会买账——或许没人会。

所以这件事只会烂在肚里。

奇巴纳喝完了饮料站起身来，觉得现在大概是时候去他日程上排好的服装店的预约了——全大写，红色加粗。第一优先级。

他回头冲着咖啡师笑了笑走出门去。和昨天一样，空气潮湿闷热——很长时间以来拳关市最热的一个夏天。奇巴纳想着要不要脱掉外套解放自己。

“奇巴纳先生！奇巴纳先生 ！”

一个小孩一蹦一跳冲向了他，抖得像片风中的叶子，手里抓着奇巴纳的联盟卡如同那是地球上最为珍贵的宝物。他睁着大大的眼睛抬头看着他，红着眼眶。双颊也通红。奇巴纳听到远处传来的急切的女性的声音不断接近。

对于英雄的崇拜充分地体现在了那男孩的每一个动作中。

“ _你的笑容永远的这样好，对吗？这样熟练——我是说，无时无刻。每一次你遇到某人_ 尤其 _是每一次你遇到孩子。他们很吃这一套，对你的形象也有建树_ 。”

给人们他们所求的并不是什么难事。他天生友好并且热爱人群；他的公关总告诉他他在人气榜上排行这么高有一半原因是因为他魅力十足。其他所有联盟的官僚主义事项都是他无法驾驭的，可和人们见面？他爱这项活动如同他热爱对战。

奇巴纳露出一个大大的笑容然后弯下腰来这样那孩子就可以拍上张照片，他还在那张小小的被塑料膜保护起来的卡片上签下了名字还写下了一句鼓励的话语。男孩的母亲赶了上来，为了打扰到他而不停地道歉——而奇巴纳则挥了挥手。他说了一两个笑话，终于让她露出微笑，随后他拍了拍男孩的头。

“你不应该从你妈妈身边跑开的，”他说着，随后冲着她赞同地眨了眨眼。“这会让她担心的。你不想让她担心，对不对？”

“不，先生。”他看起来完全接受了教诲。他的母亲看起来很满意。

“你在年轻人之中最受欢迎，”他的公关曾在一次午餐会上说道。“青少年，尤其是，以及二十和三十代。我们得提升一下你在更年长的人之间的人气。”

“等等，你是在告诉我我不受 _宝可妈妈协会_ _*_ 的欢迎吗？”

她的眼睛眯了起来。“ _你怎么知道他们的？_ ”

“ _呃。_ ”

“ _算了，我也不想知道。_ ”她气呼呼地揉着自己的太阳穴。“ _并且，不，你不受欢迎。家庭主妇们更喜欢卡芜和_ _…_ _亚洛_ ”

“… _亚洛？_ ！”

“ _我也不明白。赶紧吃完你的蛋包饭，我们还得看完这些商品化报告呢_ 。”

他们两人离开了，奇巴纳冲那个小男孩大幅度地挥着手，那孩子看起来完全无法停下回头看着他，手被他妈妈紧紧地抓着。

“你真的很擅长。”

熟悉的声音划破了城市的嘈杂，温和而沙哑，词尾微微带着丰缘的口音。奇巴纳脸上的公关微笑柔和下来，他转过身去面对着那个年长的男人温柔地笑着。他很喜欢和粉丝交谈，可他发现自己更喜欢和馆主以及职业训练师交谈，因为他不会因为一点点小错，一阵坏心情，或者短暂的健忘而毁掉他们的一天以及粉碎他们的梦想。精神集中了起来，奇巴纳看着卡芜扬起的眉毛叹了口气。

“谢谢，”奇巴纳说道，双手插进了口袋里。洛托姆正贴着他的之间震动，感受到了他急切想要拍照的欲望。“我练习过的。”

“你需要练习和人交谈？”卡芙笑道；严格来说并不是笑，可也很接近了。“这样健谈对你来说好像很自然啊。”

“的确。可做有名人可不一样——你知道我的意思。”

“嗯，”卡芜点点头。“大概吧。可我的星级可没你那么高。”

他说的是联盟星光大道上的星星，可奇巴纳告诉自己卡芜只是像显得诗意一点。

“哦，我不知道诶，”奇巴纳说道。“我记得你年轻的时候在女士们之间可很受欢迎啊。”

“你会记得那么早以前的事吗？”卡芜看上去很惊讶。

当奇巴纳还是训练师预备役正在进行第一次联盟的挑战时，卡芜就已经出名了。他的头发还全是黑色，脸上的皱纹也比现在少上几条，可他在奇巴纳挑战他之前已经当了成熟的训练家以及道馆馆主很多年了。那时候，奇巴纳只顾着自己的事，卡芜对他来说只是登顶之路上的阻挠之一——而他也过分痴迷于丹帝，也过分痴迷——然而他还是可以记起卡芜自己有一批忠实热情的粉丝。

那些粉丝或许依旧还在追随，同样年长，有了家人和他们需要照顾的年轻训练家们。老粉配老馆主。

他还记得年轻的卡芜，尴尬地学着如何与人交谈。在名望的疯狂深渊中导航，坚持得久到足以现在还站在奇巴纳面前，双手插在运动短裤的口袋中看上去一脸严肃。对于卡芜来说，一位新冠军有如何呢，当自他成为训练家以来如此之多的人曾获得这个头衔？卡芜并没有那么关心，至少不像奇巴纳那样。

卡芜并没有在踩水前行，永无休止地寻找回到岸上的路。

奇巴纳很好奇卡芜的一生中是否也有一个丹帝。

“我没 _那么_ 年轻，”奇巴纳最终开口道，“我还记得从你手中拿到徽章的时候。”

卡芜轻笑起来。“那你还是很年轻。”

奇巴纳的指甲划过手机的一侧。他并没有把它拿出来拍下此时卡芜的表情，可他的确一直注视着。将它藏在记忆中。

卡芜穿着和昨天相似的休闲服，而奇巴纳记得马上有个联盟排队要举行。

“你要去吗？”他问道，希望着。

卡芜点了点头，摸了摸下巴。“强制出席，不是吗？”

的确。如果一位馆主在新冠军的欢迎派对上不出席的话那将会是一场公关噩梦。整个业界竞争如此激烈，即便是那晚生病且有足够理由不去也会显得富有敌意。仇视。人品低下。

“我好像从没见过你穿西装，”奇巴纳说道，而他现在完全无法停止上下扫视着卡芜。他的目光停留在他强壮的小腿上，想象着它们穿着熨烫好的袜子，上面用高档的吊袜带夹起，除了老男人没人会穿的服饰。

“丹帝的任职派对上我穿过，”卡芜说道。

_当然了，你个傻瓜_ ，奇巴纳对自己这样想到。并不是说他应当留意，因为他一整晚都在用免费香槟灌醉自己，看着整个世界围绕着丹帝旋转，梦想着有一天他会从他手中夺取冠军之位。他没心思顾及其他任何人，任何 _事物_ 。

现在那些日子已经过去了，奇巴纳的脑子正飞速旋转着； _然后呢_ ？他想着。 _然后呢？_

“我有个在服装店搞上一套西装的预约，”奇巴纳说道，看着卡芜肩膀的线条想象着它们撑起完美的西装，以及绕着他喉咙的一条精致的领带。“要一起吗？”

卡芜哼了一声，看了看表——这年头，谁还带表？——在抬起头之前便点了点头。

“没理由不。”

奇巴纳笑了起来。绝对是他最大的微笑之一，露出两排牙齿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.原文RnR，美国军队用语，Rest and Recreation 或者 Rest and Recuperation， Rest and Relaxation。 通常指军队在繁忙作战中得到的休息时间。
> 
> 2.原文Galargram，捏他instagram的加勒尓社交媒体。
> 
> 3.原文Rip him a new one，New one 就是一个新的菊花……
> 
> 4.原文PokeMums Association，宝可妈妈协会，大概是中年妇女组成的粉丝团体…


End file.
